Archivo:Mao Bu Yi - 借 (Borrow)
Descripción ♬ 訂閱 YOYOROCK 音樂頻道 ��https://goo.gl/a0I1IG 為你蒐集當期最熱門排行榜和影視劇歌曲，掌握最新流行音樂資訊！ ✨Auto-translate subtitles are already added on PC. Please turn on subtitles in this video, and choose the language you want in Auto-translate of subtitles/CC on Settings. ✨English and Pinyin lyrics are added in the description. -- ��毛不易《#平凡的一天》MV Playlist https://goo.gl/KouxHc ��數位音樂收聽及下載連結 Music Stream & Download https://rock-mobile.lnk.to/GZv5K ��購買專輯請來滾石購物網 https://goo.gl/YGdRtv -- #毛不易《#借》Mao Buyi “Borrow” 作詞：毛不易 作曲：毛不易 借一盞午夜街頭 昏黃燈光 照亮那坎坷路上人影一雙 借一寸三九天裡 冽冽暖陽 融這茫茫人間刺骨涼 借一泓古老河水 九曲回腸 帶著那搖晃燭火 漂往遠方 借一段往日旋律 宛轉悠揚 把這不能說的輕輕唱 被這風吹散的人說他愛得不深 被這雨淋濕的人說他不會冷 無邊夜色到底還要矇住多少人 它寫進眼裡 他不敢承認 借一抹臨別黃昏悠悠斜陽 為這漫漫餘生添一道光 借一句刻骨銘心來日方長 倘若不得不天各一方 被這風吹散的人說他愛得不深 被這雨淋濕的人說他不會冷 無邊夜色到底還要矇住多少人 它寫進眼裡 他不敢承認 可是啊 總有那風吹不散的認真 總有大雨也不能抹去的淚痕 有一天太陽會升起在某個清晨 一道彩虹 兩個人 借一方樂土讓他容身 借他平凡一生 ✨Lyric by Google Translate Borrow a midnight street, dim light Illuminate a pair of people on the road Borrow an inch and three days, 冽冽 warm sun Melt the bones of this world Borrow an ancient river water With the shaking candle, drifting into the distance Borrow a melody in the past Gently sing this can't be said The person who was blown away by the wind said that he did not love deeply. The person who was wet by the rain said he would not be cold How many people will be covered in the boundless night? It is written in the eye, he can’t admit it. Lend a touch of goodbye to the evening sun Add a light to this long life Borrow an excuse to come to Japan If you have to have each side The person who was blown away by the wind said that he did not love deeply. The person who was wet by the rain said he would not be cold How many people will be covered in the boundless night? It is written in the eye, he can’t admit it. But there is always the seriousness of the wind. There are always tears that can't be wiped off by heavy rain. One day the sun will rise in an early morning One rainbow two people Borrow a happy land to let him Borrow his ordinary life ✨Lyric Song： jiè Singer：máo bù yì jiè yī zhǎn wǔ yè jiē tóu hūn huáng dēng guāng zhào liàng nà kǎn kě lù shàng rén yǐng yī shuāng jiè yī cùn sān jiǔ tiān lǐ liè liè nuǎn yáng róng zhè máng máng rén jiān cì gǔ liáng jiè yī hóng gǔ lǎo hé shuǐ jiǔ qǔ huí cháng dài zhe nà yáo huǎng zhú huǒ piāo wǎng yuǎn fāng jiè yī duàn wǎng rì xuán lǜ wǎn zhuǎn yōu yáng bǎ zhè bù néng shuō de qīng qīng chàng bèi zhè fēng chuī sàn de rén shuō tā ài dé bù shēn bèi zhè yǔ lín shī de rén shuō tā bù huì lěng wú biān yè sè dào dǐ hái yào méng zhù duō shǎo rén tā xiě jìn yǎn lǐ tā bù gǎn chéng rèn jiè yī mò lín bié huáng hūn yōu yōu xié yáng wéi zhè màn màn yú shēng tiān yī dào guāng jiè yī jù kè gǔ míng xīn lái rì fāng zhǎng tǎng ruò bù dé bù tiān gè yī fāng bèi zhè fēng chuī sàn de rén shuō tā ài dé bù shēn bèi zhè yǔ lín shī de rén shuō tā bù huì lěng wú biān yè sè dào dǐ hái yào méng zhù duō shǎo rén tā xiě jìn yǎn lǐ tā bù gǎn chéng rèn kě shì ā zǒng yǒu nà fēng chuī bù sàn de rèn zhēn zǒng yǒu dà yǔ yě bù néng mò qù de lèi hén yǒu yī tiān tài yáng huì shēng qǐ zài mǒu gè qīng chén yī dào cǎi hóng liǎng gè rén jiè yī fāng lè tǔ ràng tā róng shēn jiè tā píng fán yī shēng -- YOYOROCK滾石移動官方臉書 https://www.facebook.com/yoyorock YOYOROCK滾石移動官網(數位音樂發行) http://yoyorock.com/ Categoría:Vídeos